The present invention relates to a method and devices for cleaning hole diggers and spot cultivators from accumulated mud, which interfere with the digging or cultivating process. It is specially related to rolling hole diggers and spot cultivators as their high rate of digging or cultivating holes is very fast. As the time between holes is very short, it is important to prevent the accumulation of mud mechanically and not cleaning by time consuming and hard manual cleaning. The accumulated mud around hole digging and spot cultivating blades and shafts includes weeds, roots and other debris. The combination of mud with the string-like debris makes it very hard to clean, unless it is being cleaned immediately after digging each hole. The present invention thus provides a simple procedure and devices for cleaning hole diggers and spot cultivators automatically while they are being moved from one hole to the new one.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for cleaning hole diggers and spot cultivators automatically while they are being moved from one hole to the new one. The method is specially beneficial for fast moving hole diggers and spot cultivators like the fast hole diggers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,229) and the rolling spot cultivators (U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,384) both of them were invented by the present inventor or including him with others which are hereby incorporated by reference.